User blog:DeathSongLover/Guardians of THW part one not complete
Character Discriptions JepHttyd’s character Name:Isla Anderson Age:15 Gender:Female Appearance:Straight, medium brown hair usually in a ponytail, crystal blue eyes, medium sized, never wearing anything fancy, Personality:Strong, brave, sarcastic, funny, encouraging, kind, ''' '''Dragon:Swordtail a Deadly Nadder Isla's parents is nowhere to be found, believed to be dead, after saying they have to leave to 'do something far away',so Isla is stuck up in an orphanage she hates. Bullies ignore her now, having a bleeding nose from her.Never mess with Isla, she will not hesitate to teach you a lesson. Negative characteristics:Sometimes a bit TOO brave, never thinks before she does something, likes to do things herself, sometimes annoying to people (who DESERVES it though) My Descendants:Not anyone important, just very close friends to Hiccup and Astrid and trusted Vikings. Weapon Of choice Bow and arrow (Isla looooves Archery and never misses) and she's trained herself to fight, so also a sword and shield Isla is good at and is at drawing school, and also battle armour inspired like Hiccups. SongFox’s character Name: Katina (or just Kat for short) Erikson (no relation to Leif Erikson) Age: 16 Appearance: Medium-long dark brown hair usually in a messy braid, hazel eyes, plain kransen (that headband thing that Astrid wears) (she knows it's outdated but doesn't care), always has a dagger with her somewhere. Personality: Moody, overly sarcastic and stereotypically teenager-y when you first get to know her. But once you know her properly, she's just a sweetheart who has trouble with emotions and will do anything to protect her friends. Oh yeah, and if you hurt one of her friends...good luck keeping your limbs on. Bonded dragon: She was one of the few people who didn't bond with a dragon at first, and was often teased and outcasted for that, hence her reserved personality. Later bonds to a Terrible Terror named Flame and while it isn't much, she loves that thing like a best friend. Which in a way he is. Family: Ordinary people in the Hidden world society (Dragon Guardians). No one special, but she doesn't mind. Even more of a reason not to be noticed. How To Train Your DeathSong’s character Gender: Male Name: Aidan Larson Dragon: Stormcutter - Looks exactly like Wonderclap from Rise of Berk. Dragon name: Shadow Cloud Character-''' '''15 year old boy who has the a lot of knowledge with dealing with everyday problems. Aidan is also smart when it comes to combat, being a more strategic person. Aidan has long dark back hair, and leaves it like Hiccup does. Although a strategic fighter, Aidan doesn't like getting into wars. He would much rather come up with a more friendly solution to end the war. Aidan had been taught to forgive and forget all his life by his parents, who went missing one day unexpectedly. Sometimes he feels it's not best to forgive and forget however, depending on how bad the situation is. Aidan always carries a shield and sword with him, he keeps it at his back, attached to his armour. Aidan doesn't get overly protective when his friends are being threatened or attacked, he only gets overprotective when it's a close friend or his Dragon getting threatened or attacked. Aidan is really empathetic, which can be used as a weakness. In his free time, Aidan likes to play with his Dragon. HiccToothForever’s Characters Rita. Twin #1 Blonde Hair, green eyes. Light, Pale skin. Quiet and shy around strangers. a little more comfortable and thoughtful around her friends. Good listener, can be paranoid in certain precarious circumstances. Hobblegrunt named- Nebula- Nebbie for short Aud. Twin #2 Blonde hair, green eyes, light pale skin. ''' '''Rambunctious and outgoing. Can sometimes become impulsive depending on the situation. However, she can listen to directions to the ‘T’ and is also a good listener when needed. Strategic and brave almost “Astrid like” when under pressure. Monstrous Nightmare named- Spark Together the two 15 year old twins balance each other out as they cope with the pressure of whatever challenge seems to cross them and coping with the loss of their mother. They are both incredibly smart and have a saturated and rich vocabulary. However the vocabulary is more like Viggo in the sense of it being smart and intellectual sounding, and less like Johann and his blabbered monologues! Also parental situation. Their mother died of a unexpected and unknown disease three years so they are left with their father, who is not really involved in their life. So they try to spend as much time together and either their friends as possible. DeathSongLover’s Character Gender:Female Name:Kate Appearance: Slim with strong arms and black medium long hair, where’s armor that has a hidden flight suit that she copied and learned to make from Hiccup Personality: Happy and always there for friends. Tough and quick witted, great with combat and strategy, really smart and good at inventing, Dragons: Terrible Terror and Deadly Nadder both are male and the Terror is named Sniper and he is purple ''' '''and the Deadly Nadder is names storm slicer and he is blue with a pink underbelly Kate was often bullied and parents died on sea ''' '''only beat friends wa her dragons who was more than willing to protect her and they where super protective and never left Kate’s side even when injured ' '''Kates weapon of choice is a longsword ' '''Negative things:Shy and doesn’t get along with people except her parents and dragons. AnnaBarley’s character Name: Ariel ( likes to be called Ar.) Descendent of viggo grimborn Age: 16 Dragon: a hobblegrunt named color. ' '''Personality: a very secretive person, calm, but dangerous. She is a vegetarian, and she has many secrets. She has made many mistakes in her past, that once cost her the life of a loved one. Her only family member she has is her mom. Her mom hates her though, for reasons Ar will not explain. ' 'Weaknesses: she loves fighting, a bit to much. She has mainly lived by herself most of her life and hates crowds, and she is a very awkward person in crowds and with people. Basically she is a socially awkward person. She has too many secrets, and she likes to fight for herself. She thinks much of herself, and ( much like snotlout ) she likes to lead. She doesn’t work well with a group but can only work well when she has others around her. ' '''Weapon: she is a decent swords woman, and is good with a crossbow Prologue by AWSOME12345 "Welcome to the 250th Dragon Initiation Ceremony." To my left stood a cluster of initiates ready for the Ceremony. Most were excited, a few bored and others who stood apart from the rest. 10 of those children will be chosen as Guardians. None of them looked ready. But they will be, in due time. To my right was a beautiful view out beyond our island. The view was glittered with eggs, corals and other gems that scattered the rocky pillars of this world. A brief look from the edge of our island revealed a sudden decline that submerged into the clouds that settled below. ' '''On cue, my (companion/counterpart), my Fireworm Princess flew from the depths, followed by an excited pack of young dragons. The group of dragons landed on the clearing, waiting expectantly for the ceremony to begin. ' '''"As you all know, I am Freygair Ingerman, the appointed leader of this society. Today marks our most important day in every four years. Today begins the trials in which the mantle of a Guardian is passed from our older to our young. Today is the day a new group of youth in our village will get to learn to live among dragons." A murmur rippled through the crowds, peering around looking for the next grand entrance. As the ritual, our finest three Guardians swooped in on their dragons, earning a cheer from the crowd. It was always customary for three Guardians to look over the 3-week trials ahead of the new initiates. The loud-mouthed Guardian, Ajax was his name, stepped forward. "Welcome initiates. As you have already watched twice or three times now in your lifetime, you are taking part in the first day of the Dragon-Guardian Trials. Don't worry, it's about this awkward each time we do it. So let's begin and choose your Companion!" ' '''No-one moved. ' '''"Come on guys, at least those of you who've already got a Companion please make your way with your Companion to the front of the clearing," Ajax asked. The girl who was standing on the outskirts of the group darted forward, meeting a Deadly Nadder and a Terrible Terror before quickly continuing off. The crowd cheered. Two other initiates followed suit. Then silence. "Oh. You all forgot how? Come on, all you have to do is 'The Move'. 98% guarantee it'll work." Ajaz smiled. The initiates nervously chuckled back, not moving. Ajax groaned. I've seen this 'ceremony' countless times before. It happens every time. No-one has the courage to move. ' '"There's a Skrill, a Dramillion and a Deathsong in the mix this year! All you have to do is step forward and find your companion. It's not that difficult!" "Say for your self A.J." whispered another Guardian, the dark-haired girl. Never remembered her name, but I did remember Ajax's ceremony four years ago. We had to wait 15 minutes before someone moved. And Ajax still didn't move for another 15 minutes. The only reason he didn't run away was that his father was standing in the crowd, watching him. The Jorgensons had a unique culture I've never truly grasp. "Shut up, _____." whispered Ajax. Ajax turned to the intitiates in front of him, trying to create eye contact with each and every one of them. "We have all day kids. If you don't think you can do it, you can leave now and remain dragonless forever, or you can step forward into the next stage of this Trial." And the wait continued. Ar None of us were moving, except for Kate. We waited and waited, until I had finally had enough.’ We are going to be here forever if someone doesn’t move.’ I thought. I eyed Freygair, who wasn't looking at me, I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Freygair and Ajax looked at me, and Ajax spoke. “ Well, we have someone!” Freygair said nothing, but motioned towards the group of dragons. I met the first dragon I saw, it was a small Monsterous nightmare. The Nightmare turned away, and I went to the next one. The next one was a Hobblegrunt, who was shoving a few small Terrible Terrors out of the way. I put my hand out to touch his snout, like I did with the Nightmare. The Hobblegrunt didn’t turn away, but instead he nuzzled my hand. I grinned and wondered if another dragon would bond with me. I dropped the thought and I walked out of tree group of dragons with my new Hobblegrunt. Katina I watched nervously from the crowd as another dragon was taken from the group. Silence and stillness fell over the crowd once more. "C'mon, Kat! Just go in there!" a voice beside me whispered. I turned to look at my mother giving me an encouraging thumbs-up an subtly nodded towards the group of dragons in the centre. There were some 'basic' dragons in there, along with some more exotic ones. And Ajax wasn't lying, there was a Skrill, Deathsong and Dramillion in there, too. "There's no way I'm stepping back in there. Remember what happened last time? I was bullied for weeks after that!" I hurriedly whisper-shouted back. I shivered at the resurfacing memories. "I swear to Thor, come on, Kat!" "Mom. It's the 21st century. Literally no one believes in Thor anymore." She ignored me. "So what if last time you didn't-" "Mom! There are people here!" "Okay, okay, fine. But I promise you, it will be different this year! You want to be a Guardian, right?" "...yes," I defeatedly admitted. It would have been hard to deny. I desperately wanted to be a Guardian since I was a little girl. My twelve-year-old self was absolutely crushed after not even a single dragon would approach her. I became the laughing stock of the village. "Well get in there! Go find yourself a dragon!" She pushed me softly into the crowd of milling dragons, waiting for someone confident enough to step forward. And that someone was definitely not me. "I hate you," I murmured under my breath. Taking in a few shaky breaths, I slowly proceeded to step forward. It was like walking into a lion's den. Beady eyes bore holes into me as I walked onwards. I could hear whispers throughout the crowd. "Isn't that that Erikson girl from last time?" "I reckon it is! What's she doing back here?" "Not worth going back, I'd say. Once dragonless, always dragonless." I tried to block them out. My hands curled into fists as Freygair spoke. Just stay quiet, Kat, no one needs to know you're here...again... "We have another! Go ahead, little one," Freygair encouraged. Great. So much for staying unnoticed. As expected, not a single dragon approached me. Barely even a glance. I sighed and turned to leave when I felt something tickle my back, then a weight on my head. I glanced up ever so slightly to see a small green Terrible Terror peering down at me. Red spines adorned his back and he looked at me with a curious expression. I picked him up from my head (and gladly, his claws were very sharp for a domesticated dragon), and he made no move against it. He was nuzzling against my palm, in fact, and I stifle a smile. "Hey, fella." He chirped in response. I guess I'd finally found my dragon. Kate I walked faster and faster, trying to get away from the staring crowd. All the other kids were still standing there wide-eyed and motionless. I met Stormslicer and Sniper mid-way, Sniper landed on my shoulder and Slicer bent down so I could get on him. "Not now boy, I want to watch all the other kids.. but from a distance" I walk to a nearby rock with glowing alge on it. I climb over and continue to watch the other kids. Stormslicer stands near me, alert and ready. That's what I love about my dragons. All of a sudden a flashback comes into my head and I become lost in the memories. "Do you think she will like it?" my mother asked. Mother sits down on a light brown wooden chair, a fire is lit and it is warm inside. Night has fallen and Mother and Father are talking. "Of course our little girl needs someone to play and bond with, she is too shy and you know that she doesn't get along with people, only dragons." My father responds also sitting down at the table, taking a swig of beer. " I know that but I meant will she be ready to take care of a Nadder? They are a bit frisky." ' '"Our daughter can handle almost anything she wants to put her mind to, I am hoping that this dragon will teach her not to be shy and to befriend some kids." My father stands up and carries the egg over to the edge of my bed on the other side of the room, we were not rich, so we could only afford to build a one-roomed house. He shook me gently. "Sweetie, wake up we have a surprise for you" He held the egg in his other hand. I slowly opened my eyes and Stared with shock. "A dragon for me!?" ' '"Yea sweetie, this dragon egg is special, we fear we will be gone for your ceremony in a few weeks so we want to watch yours early." Mother replies standing up and coming over. All of a sudden the egg starts to hatch and a baby Nadder comes out. I look into his eyes, I say loyalty, bravery, and courage. I knew this dragon and I was going to be best friends. "I will call you Stormslicer."I said cradling the baby Nadder in my arms My flashback ends and I realized that already 2 kids that are now on there a way to become Guardians. ' '"Alright Stormslicer, we can be Guardians too" I step out of hiding with my dragons, make my way to the group that has finished choosing their dragons. Though I stay on the outskirts. ''' '''Aidan As every second passes, I question myself more as to what I am doing. Being shy is just so not like me. All you could hear was cheers and excitement in the voices of the crowd, which made me feel proud being there. The only downside is that my parents aren't here to take in every step I make, however, seeing the pride and passion of the other contestants, I felt at home already. Not only am I proud of the contestants, but I am also proud at how far our culture has come, and it was that pride that finally gave me the guts to step up. Slowly, I took my first couple of steps, all which were carefully coordinated. Suddenly, the crowd was electrified. At first I thought it was because of their joy after seeing me, but then I realised it was because the Dragons at the front were showing off some skills... great. I got closer and closer to the front, I just wanted to speed walk there, but I knew that would make me seem like a anxious person. An anxious person is the last person you would want a Guardian to be. Finally, I was there. The crowd was eager to see what Dragon I bond with. I knew just what Dragon it was. (Talking about Shadow Cloud now, as a flashback) When I was just a baby, my parents loved me so much that they got me a baby Stormcutter to play with, since I was the only child. My parents named her Shadow Cloud and we grew up together. Shadow Cloud is the same age as me and has gotten used to my humour. I will never change her name, she's the closest I get to family, she IS family. She's a smart, stealthy Dragon, just what a strategic guy, like me, needs. (Back to the present) I knew what Dragons were up for grabs, but I won't even dare thinking about bonding with them, not that any of them are bad. The first Dragon I looked at was Shadow Cloud. She was just there anxiously waiting for me, because she gets nervous being in front of big crowds without me. I looked at her and she looked at me, I could see the happiness in her eyes. It was a touching moment. "Don't worry Stormy, I will never leave your side, ever! And that's a promise." I emotionally said to her. I gave her a hug, to show her how much I really love her, as if she doesn't already know from the years I've spent with her, 15 to be exact. Just like that, the crowd was re-energized and pride was spread through the air. Then came a typical Aidan moment, I didn't know where to go. I was so lost standing in front of everyone, until Freygair reminded me. See, I may be strategic and good at solving everyday problems, but I am also dopey. I caught up with the other kids, with Shadow Cloud by my side. We were ready, we will do enough to become a Guardian, and that's a promise to you mom and dad. This story has just begun. Category:Blog posts